Ven, vuela conmigo
by Satashi
Summary: Fate recuerda las palabras que Nanoha siempre le decía


Gracias a Scarlet Fate por traducir este fic al español.

-Satashi.

* * *

**Ven, vuela conmigo**

**Por: Satashi**

Recuerdo que comenzó cuando éramos jóvenes. Fue la primera vez que vine a la Tierra. Aquel día que compartimos en el puente, me agradeciste con una sonrisa, tus ojos destellando con una felicidad verdadera fue una experiencia duradera para mí misma. Mi pasado fue un caos, sabías esto y aún así me aceptaste. Mi futuro estaba casi destruído, supiste esto y aún así caminaste conmigo. Era la chica que la mayoría de la gente evitaba. _Linda pero mortal_, ellos decían. Buena para admirar pero mortal cuando se tocaba. A causa de esto nadie realmente trató de acercarse a mí, pero aún así extendiste tu mano. Me salvaste entonces y aún ahora, siempre dando lo mejor para hacerme sonreír, para mostrarme felicidad. Esa fue la primera vez, la primera de muchas, muchas veces, que extendiste tu mano y dijiste esas simples palabras para mí.

"Ven, vuela conmigo"

Crecimos en un santiamén, así pareció. Estaba tan asustada al principio, siendo la nueva chica del lugar. Nunca había estado en una situación así. Aprendí cómo vivir en la Tierra gracias a ti y juntas fuimos a la escuela. Me mostraste lo que era vivir, cómo cosas simples como compartir un helado bajo un árbol en un día caluroso de verano podría ser grabado en mi memoria. Tomaste mi mano, caminaste conmigo, me enseñaste cómo seguir hacia delante, cómo olvidar mi pasado. Te debo tanto, pero nunca preguntaste por nada a cambio. Nos graduamos tan rápido y aún no sé cómo recordar a esos días. Fue hace tanto. Estuba impactada por el tiempo transcurrido. ¿Cuándo habíamos crecido tanto? Parece que fue justamente ayer cuando nos ruborizamos juntas en la tienda comprando nuestros primeros bras, riendo nerviosamente con las fotos de famosos cantantes de pop, hablando toda la noche durante las pijamadas mientras comíamos galletas. Pero en esos momentos, siempre venías a mí, así nada más. Extendías tu mano, entrelazabas nuestros dedos, diciendo esas palabras.

"Fate-chan, ven, vuela conmigo"

Juntas entramos a T.S.A.B., firmando nuestros nombres en el papel una junto a la otra para ser oficialmente reconocidas como miembros. Por tres meses estuvimos metidas en un campamento de entrenamiento especial que era muy avanzado para nuestro nivel. Cada noche estábamos heridas, sufriendo por músculos adoloridos y con nuestra magia debilitada. Sin importar que tuviéramos nuestras propias camas siempre permanecías conmigo, encogiéndonos, con una almohada para compartir. Todavía lo recuerdo, Nanoha, la forma en que tu respiración se sentía en mi nuca. Lo amaba. Amaba tu brazo alrededor de mi costado, el suave ruido de tu cabello, el pequeño susurro de buenas noches en mi oído. Me daba fuerza, me hacía seguir adelante. Escogiste tu fututo y escogí el mío. Si íbamos a permanecer juntas como ahora entonces teníamos que subir rangos. Íbamos a ser separadas después del campamento, así que hicimos que cada día cuente. Juntas lo logramos, nos graduamos juntas otra vez y fuimos recompensadas con nuestro primer título: Private First Class. Estabas tan orgullosa de mí entonces, como lo estaba yo de ti. Esa noche celebramos, festejamos con todos y saboreamos por primera vez lo que era ser reconocidas como adultas. Tuvimos un brindis, brindaste por nuestro futuro. Lo recuerdo. Viniste a mi habitación esa noche, me despertaste, con un gesto avergonzado. Me ofreciste tu mano, me hablaste mientras mirabas mis ojos, y sonreíste gentilmente.

"Ven, vuela conmigo, Fate-chan"

La siguiente parte de mi vida fue difícil. Fuimos separadas completamente por primera vez y fui enviada a pelear, para librar una guerra contra gente más débil que yo misma y a veces más fuerte. Maté a alguien por primera vez. Nunca lo olvidaré, el temblor de mis manos, el sentimiento en mi garganta, el dolor en mi pecho. Había asesinado, tomado una vida, causado la muerte de alguien. Grité tan fuerte. ¿Era yo como mi madre? ¿Era malvada? ¿Existía sólo para herir gente? Viniste a mí, abandonando un campamento de entrenamiento especial al que estabas buscando entrar. ¿Me abrazaste, no es así? Sí, recuerdo ese abrazo. Quise por primera vez alejarte de mí. No deseaba más esos abrazos. Pero no me dejaste cuando te rechacé. Me sostuviste fuerte cuando grité. Me hablaste cuando lloré. No era como mi madre, me di cuenta. Yo quería ayudar a la gente. Me dijiste esas cosas y lentamente comencé a creer en ti. ¿Nunca me mentirías, verdad? No, no mentías. Fuiste tan amable. Me sentí mejor entonces, no quería colmarte cada momento así que decidí podría sobrellevarlo. Podría seguir hacia delante de nuevo. Una vez más me mantuviste firme. Para calmarme, me sonreíste. Tomaste mi mano, y por primera vez simplemente dijiste mi nombre.

"Fate, ven, vuela conmigo"

¿Hayate lo hizo no? Nunca podría dejar de estar impresionada por ello. Ella nos superó en rango tan rápido. La chica pequeña que creció con nosotras dos había hecho su propia división en la milicia. Una vez más estábamos juntas. No más llamadas la una a la otra en la mitad de la noche, sacrificando las preciosas y pocas horas de sueño que teníamos para así poder hablar una con la otra. Dolía. Mi pecho sufría cada vez que colgábamos. No quería dormir después de nuestras llamadas, para estar sola en una cama fría respirando el aire circundante de aquella nave de batalla. Deseaba aquellos abrazos, la calidez de tu cuerpo, las palabras que me daban coraje. Pero ya no importaba ahora. Teníamos nuestra unidad, estábamos juntas, y Hayate no nos separaría por ningún motivo. Nos dieron una habitación juntas, un enorme departamento como habitación. ¿Teníamos todo, no? Una cocina, una sala para estar, una recámara para compartir. Amaba esa cama. Era tan suave, tan enrome, tan cálida. Pero eso podría encontrarse en cualquier lugar. Estabas conmigo de nuevo, y no comentamos nada entre nosotras tan pronto como vimos dónde dormiríamos. La cama era grande pero no la necesitábamos. Juntas dormíamos en el medio, los brazos envolviéndonos la una a la otra. Dormíamos cara a cara ahora, mirándonos a los ojos la una a la otra antes de perdernos en ellos. Nada necesitaba ser dicho para expresar nuestros sentimientos. Sabía qué harías esa primera noche. Mi pecho sufría tanto por escucharlo. Estaba ya lista para explotar cuando tus ojos se abrieron en la noche. Tu mano tomó la mía sin vacilar y juraría que lo escuché antes de que siquiera hablases. Fue diferente esta vez; más suave… más gentil…

"Ven, vuela conmigo, Fate".

Todo cambió esa noche, sin que nada haya sido dicho. No hubo preguntas, no hubo respuestas. Estábamos juntas ahora y todo mundo parecía entenderlo. ¿Cocinaba para ti, cada noche, no? Nunca olvidaré la manera en que venías a casa del trabajo cada día. La puerta se cerraba con algo de ruido y tus botas te las quitabas sin cuidado, desafiándome constantemente, mientras yo te pedía que fueras un poco más ordenada. Ambas teníamos ya veinte pero tu tenías tanta energía, juraría que aún tenías dieciséis. Cada día era una bendición, aún los malos. Las veces que estuvimos juntas fueron tan especiales para mí. Nuestras peleas, discusiones, abrazos, besos, todas ellas confortaban mi corazón, simplemente porque fueron contigo. Los días pasaron. Las semanas pasaron. Los meses, pasaron. Los años pasaron. Vivio llegó a nuestras vidas y fue proclamada nuestra hija. Éramos una familia. Sin preguntas, sin respuestas. Ella estaba simplemente ahí, y fue suficiente para nosotras. Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama tenían a su hija. Nuestra preciosa Vivio. El día que fue oficialmente adoptada lloré lágrimas de alegría. Tenía todo. Tú, como siempre, estabas ahí conmigo. Extendí mi mano esta vez, entrelacé nuestros dedos, y te hablé.

"Ven, vuela conmigo"

Tus estudiantes avanzados resultaron ser los mejores, tanto que nadie podría imaginárselo. Subieron varios rangos gracias a ti, y cada uno fue promovido rápidamente. Estaba tan orgullosa. Mi Nanoha era la mejor maga que jamás había pisado T.S.A.B. Todos te amaron. Yo la que más. Las palabras no podrían expresar la felicidad en mi vida. De una niña pequeña débil a una mujer madura, viendo a su niña salir hacia su primer día de escuela. Estuviste conmigo entonces, y siempre estarías. ¿Vivio se veía tan linda en ese uniforme de marinerita, no? Nuestra niña creció tan rápido. ¿No fue mucho después de eso? ¿Unos cuantos días quizás? ¿O talvez una semana o dos? Estaba tan feliz que no podría explicarlo. Compré un anillo para ti. Un sencillo anillo de diamantes que se deslizaría tan perfectamente sobre tu dedo, Siempre nos consideramos a nosotras mismas una familia, las formalidades no eran necesarias. El anillo sólo era algo para dejar a los otros saber que tenía a la más hermosa chica como mi esposa. Estuviste tan emocionada. Recuerdo que lloraste, asustándome al principio. Lágrimas de alegría, dijiste. Entendí. Tomando tu mano, te abracé, con anillo y todo, y nos levantamos en el aire.

"Ven, vuela conmigo, amor"

Los años se fueron tan rápido. Vivio tuvo su primer novio y te volviste loca. El chico era una agradable persona, un poco tímido, pero me miró a los ojos cuando fue presentado. Me agradó. Esa noche tuve que consolarte para variar. Te sostuve y lloraste. Niña tontita, no estabas perdiendo a Vivio, siempre sería nuestra. Esa noche me dijiste qué tan feliz eras estando conmigo y aceptaste el hecho de que Vivio estaba comenzando a ser feliz con alguien también. Les deseaste la alegría que compartimos y no pude más que sonreír. Nadie podría entender la alegría que tuve contigo. Resultó que el chico era perfecto para nuestra hija. Lo encontró justo en el primer intento, como tú dirías. Pero aún así lloraste como la que más durante su boda. Vivio se mudó lejos de nosotras, dejando nuestro nido con nosotras dos una vez más. ¿Fue raro esa noche, no? Por tanto tiempo que estuvimos nosotras tres juntas, ahora regresábamos a ser dos. La perdí pero aún te tenía, así que fui feliz. Recuerdo que fue entonces, por primera vez, que me percaté de una pequeña cana en tu cabello. ¿Estábamos envejeciendo? No me había percatado. Mirándonos la una a la otra, sonreímos. Esa noche necesitábamos salir, para elevarnos y volar, ahí donde pertenecíamos. Dijimos las palabras juntas esta vez, con los brazos extendidos, una hacia la otra.

"Ven, vuela conmigo"

Ahora aquí estoy, de pie en el mismo lugar, una vez más. Aquella época se ve tan lejana pero muy cercana al mismo tiempo. La piedra de mármol enfrente de mí, en ese campo, dice la misma frase de siempre. _Aquí descansa Nanoha. Amada por todos, ella dio calidez a todo aquél que tocó._ Escogí esas palabras yo misma, tratando de alguna manera, de capturar tu imagen lo mejor que podía. Después de todo, te conocía mejor que nadie. Fue injusto que tuvieras que irte antes que yo. El accidente de hace tanto tiempo, lentamente, había cobrado su cuota en tu cuerpo, pero no me dejaste saberlo, para no preocupar a nadie. Fuiste siempre igual: cuidándome, amándome, siempre poniendo a los otros primero. Esa fue la Nanoha que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo, la niña que tocó mi corazón y me salvó de mi misma. La joven que me mantuvo firme en la vida, y la mujer que me abrazó. Criamos a una hija juntas y vivimos felizmente. Me dijiste entonces, que sentías como si tuvieras bastante felicidad como para dos vidas. Me sonreíste hasta el final, sosteniendo mi mano y mirando mis ojos. No lo tomé tan mal como todos pensaron que lo haría, tus palabras siempre perdurarán conmigo. Compartimos una conexión que ellos no podrían comprender. Juntas fuimos a través de la vida y la compartimos toda. Yo no estaba sola. Porque, después de todo, cuando vuelo…

"Estoy contigo"


End file.
